Leave out all the Rest
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: After falling ill to a virus that only vampires can get and that slowly kills them, Damon knows that his days are numbered and reflects on all the bad things he had done and how much he had hurt the one woman who ever cared about him.


Leave out all the Rest

Summary: After falling ill to a virus that only vampires can get and that slowly kills them, Damon knows that his days are numbered and reflects on all the bad things he had done and how much he had hurt the one woman who ever cared about him.

Chapter 1

My body grew weaker with every passing breath. Every movement, every twitch, every sigh of discomfort caused a wave of fire to burn my insides. This pain made the pain I felt when I got vervain inside of me feel like nothing compared to this. I knew I only had a few hours left, maybe minutes. I can feel my body shutting down on its own. And there was nothing I can do to stop it.

My brother and Elena kept me in my room so they could keep an eye on me, hoping that they could find a cure. But they were only deluding themselves. There was nothing they could do for this.

As I lay on my deathbed, my mind flickered to the past events of my life. Each memory seemed like a sequence of chapters, always flipping to the next page when that one was finished. I had done so many things in my life that I felt amazed I could remember every details from living for 160 years. I could remember my brother, Katherine, and how she tore me and my brother apart. We were only stupid little boys back in that time who wanted a girlfriend and would do any means necessary to get one. Looking back on that now, I feel completely and utterly embarrassed by my past behavior as a kid. I was so consumed by love that I couldn't see the monster right infront of me until it was too late. She had compelled us and made us love her, only I went willingly with no compulsion. I was foolish to think that Katherine had chosen me. I should have seen what that nasty manipulative slut what capable of before she drove a wedge between my brother and I.

Soon after that, my brother and I were in transition to become monsters like Katherine. At first I had wanted to die but then my brother forced me to complete the transformation against my will. So I have been making his life a living hell ever since that day. Lying here staring death in the face, I really wish I could make amends with him. But my voice is too weak and I really don't want to get sucked under the blazing inferior that passed through my veins like wildfire.

A few hundred years after that, I showed up in Mystic Falls to pester my brother about his new found relationship with a girl named Elena that looks like the twin of the bitch-that-shall-not-be-named. I wanted to destroy their relationship, make Stefan feel the pain I felt when Katherine got taken away from me. But that didn't work out for me. Instead they started to make me actually feel for the first time in decades. It was a weird sensation, caring for something and realizing that you can't live without it. That's how I got with Elena, and just today I realized I needed to tell her how I feel but I can't because she isn't here at the moment.

I remember the first time I laid eyes on her. We were standing inside the boarding house after Elena walked in looking for Stefan. When I saw her standing there it took all my willpower not to take her right then and there. Her beautiful long hair flowed straight down her back like a sparkling clear waterfall. Her brown eyes were a soft milky chocolate brown color and her voice was that of an angel.

But I knew she belonged to Stefan and that we could never happen. But atleast I could have some fun with the love birds. But soon as their relationship began to get stronger my desire to have her grew as well. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. I walked up to her as she was closing up her car. She was surprised to see me and asked what I was doing there. I quickly made up an excuse about Caroline being too chatty and she bought it like I thought she would. Finally, I used my compulsion on her to get her to kiss me but as luck would have it Stefan gave her vervain to protect her from us. In return for my valiant efforts I got a slap in the face and told that she was nothing like Katherine.

I knew from the beginning that she was the complete opposite to everything Katherine wads. Elena was kind, sweet, and warm while Katherine thought of the whole world as her playground and us men as her toys. She never cared about anything but herself.

I would watch Elena all the time when Stefan wasn't there. It became my daily routine to watch her at night. My eyes would be transfixed on the rise and fall of her chest that contained her lively beating heart and the lullaby of her soft breathing. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. It hurt me that she wasn't mine. My brother thinks that I have no heart and could care less about anything else.

I moved on to the next chapter where I turned that drug user Vicki. Funny thing is that I tried to kill her multiple times and she just wouldn't die so we had a party and then I snapped her neck and she came back as a vampire. That was fun, watching her freak out and deny everything. She almost ended up killing Elena's little brother if it wasn't for Stefan and Elena coming to the rescue. Stefan ended up finally putting an end to her and I got the receiving end of Elena's anger-filled eyes and another slap in the face. I have to admit, she is pretty hot when she is mad.

Another wave of pain hit me, threatening to pull me under and never resurface. I fought the urge to just close my eyes and let it just end. I wasn't going to go out without putting up one hell of a fight. My mouth ached with the burning fire lodged in my throat and I knew it had been awhile since I fed. I quickly grabbed the blood bag and ripped into it, drinking as much as I could but savoring it at the same time. This could be my last meal.

After all the red liquid was drained, I tossed it to the side like a tiny little poppet and let my newly rejuvenated body relax. The blood helped ease the physical pain I felt but nothing could help ease the emotional pain. After that tragic little story was done and over with, Stefan's friend Lexi came into town. She came to see Stefan, why wouldn't she? He's the perfect vampire who kills little woodland creatures and I kill pesky humans.

Anyways, to make a long story shirt, I killed her. Why you ask? Because she was at the liability to expose us and she was about to kill the sheriff. Plus the council was on to us so we had to do something to get them to leave us alone. Yet again I was on the receiving end of a beating courtesy of my brother. He was about to kill me but luckily he wised up. Smart move.

Not after that, I found out that Bonnie had a crystal that I needed to get into the tomb with. So I kept bugging her and bugging her until Emily took over her body and went into the woods where I was waiting. I tried to get the crystal back but forgot how strong Emily was and got staked up a tree. Lucky for me Stefan came to the rescue and I watched as Emily caused red hot embers rise around her and destroy the crystal, dashing any hopes of opening the tomb. So I did the only thing that I could do, I ripped into her skin and nearly killed her. Stefan managed to save her with his blood and Elena just looked at me with pure disgust lacing her eyes. I knew she would hate me for what I did, or tried to do, but that Emily chick deserved it, even though that wasn't Emily.

Not too long after, Elena found the picture of Katherine in Stefan's bedroom and fled from his house in anger. She ran into a vampire on the way and managed to bang up her car pretty good. Luckily I arrived there in the nick of time and saved her from any misfortune she might've had. As soon as she was in my arms, I felt an overwhelming urge to hold her and protect her with all my power, even if it killed me. I will not let any harm befall Elena. I carried her limp form to my car and got in, intending to take her away from her life just for a few hours and let her have some fun for a change. At first, she wasn't happy with me and demanded that we go back. But eventually she gave in and went to the bar I picked out that had my favorite witch working there. Surely she knew how to open the tomb. Sadly, she told me that there was no way and that it was Emily's spell, it can't be undone. Even though I was sad and pissed off, I was happy Elena was finally able to loosen up and have some fun. She beat me in three drinking contests and even told me that I needed a bib. Cocky little thing isn't she?

Anyways, the night ended with me getting another smackdown from Lexi's boyfriend. He took Elena and used her as bait to get to me. Just as he was about to drop the match that would end me for good I hear the soft but desperate voice of an angel calling out. "Please don't hurt him!" I was surprised to tilt my head and find Elena on the verge of tears as she watched me get clobbered. And here I thought she hated me. Turns out I was wrong. At that moment, a spark when off in my chest. I couldn't explain what it was but when Elena's arms were around me everything in this world felt right. I feel whole again, complete. For the first time in 145 years, I felt happy.

Who know such a simple gesture by a human could make you feel like this? I felt like I was unstoppable and no one could stand in my way. But the only problem is that Elena didn't feel the same way. She loved Stefan, to her it will always be Stefan. That hurt more then any stake to the heart ever could. That night, after I ripped the witch's heart out for sending that douchebag to beat me, I watched through the window still as Elena and Stefan made up. Something deep within my heart cracked at that moment. I didn't know what it was but soon I found out that it was jealously. Jealously of Stefan because he once again got the girl that I wanted, that I needed. That feeling only amputated when I found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. Feelings of sorrow, anger, hatred ran through my veins, burning them with incredible force. Katherine was gone, and Elena was taken. I had just wanted to end it right then and there but something stopped me from doing it. Was it because of the attraction I felt towards Elena, or was it something more?

Another series of searing pain ran through my body. I gripped the bed sheets with all my force and tried not to scream as my insides exploded. After a few minutes, the pain subsided and I was able to breathe normally again. Billows of sweat rolled down my face like rocks on a steep mountain. I quickly wiped them away and focused on staying conscious, atleast, until I see Elena one last time.

After that incident, we seemed to be on pretty good terms with each other until she found out who her birth mother is and who killed her. I had no idea that Isobel had a child. If I had known that my choices might've been impacted. Elena wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day and placed the blame on me. As if I don't have enough wrong doings on my shoulders at the moment. But I didn't really kill her, I turned her. Which apparently made it worse for Elena when her mother showed up and acted like a total bitch to her. Nothing would have pleased me more then to rip her throat out and burn her body for messing with Elena. Turns out why she was back was because she wanted to destroy those tomb vampires.

Memories were spinning in my head, spinning out of control. I could barely keep hold of one memory for long. I started to feel dizzy and my breathing got labored again. The illness was getting worse, I could feel it. But I fought to stay alive. I wasn't going to die just yet. Soon, I regained control of my memories and they started flowing through me again.

Soon, I figured out that John was Elena's father. It's ironic how a person can have two deranged parents and they turn out to be the opposite of everything that their parents are.

After John killed all the tomb vampires, I went to Elena's where I meet Elena who was coming up the steps. I feel so helpless about not being able to save Anna and I was really vulnerable so I opened up my heart to Elena, the glowing golden light in my endless depths of darkness. I told her my feelings, and how I wanted to thank her for saving me. Then, I leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. The feeling of my lips against her skin was the most exotic thing I have ever experienced. Her skin was so soft, so thin that I could feel her blood rushing through my lips, almost as if I was drinking from her. I then pulled away and stated into her confused brown eyes that were swimming with questions but none of them would come out. Slowly, our faces met and we shared the most passionate kiss I've ever felt. It was beyond exquisite, beyond satisfying. There was nothing in the world that could make me feel any happier then I was in that moment. But the kiss ended with her aunt walking outside and seeing us. We pulled too quickly away for my liking, and Elena grabbed her stuff and went inside. I watched her go, touching my lips and making sure that the kiss really did happen and it wasn't a figment of my imagination. Sure enough, I could feel the warmness of her lips that lingered on mine. I turned quickly and walked away, unknowing of the danger that was in Elena's house at the moment.

Turns out, that wasn't Elena who I kissed, it was Katherine. I was foolish to think for even a second that Elena would ever kiss me. It was all wishful thinking because she will always be devoted to Stefan. She can't bear to see him get hurt. I learned that the hard way after I had deluded myself to think that Katherine loved me. She never loved me. "It was always Stefan." she said coldly as she ripped out my heart and shattered it with her words. I was so distraught, so shaken up and not in my right mind, that I went over to Elena's house to tell her once and for all how I feel about her. I told her that she can't keep denying the inevitable truth, that she can't keep saying we have nothing more then friendship. At that moment, standing so close to her face and feeling body heat radiating off of her like a wave, I leaned in and kissed her for a few seconds before she pulled back and spoke the words that killed me."Listen to me Damon! I care about you, I care about you! I do but, I love Stefan! It's always going to be Stefan!" It literally killed me inside, heck I would rather have this pain I'm feeling multiplied by a hundred then feel that cutting edge in my heart. It feel like a thousand stakes cutting into my body.

I got pulled under by the flames again, they suffocated me. I barely was able to keep my thoughts steady as I gripped my head in agony. It felt like it was being ripped open from the inside. Slowly, I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the pen and paper that was laying there, untouched. I knew I had only minutes left so I acted fast. Mustering up every last stored bit of energy, I began to write. The pen slipped from my hand but I managed to grab it before it chattered to the floor. I had to do this. I had to let Elena know how I feel. Even if it kills me.

I dreamed I was missing,  
you were so scared.  
But no one would listen,  
cuz no one else cared.  
After my dreaming,  
I woke with this fear.  
What am I leaving,  
when I'm done here.  
So if you're asking me,  
I want you to know.

When my time comes,  
forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind some,  
reasons to be missed.  
Don't resent me,  
and when you're feeling empty.  
Keep me in your memory.  
Leave out all the rest,  
leave out all the rest.

Don't be afraid,  
I've taken my beating.  
I've shared what I've been.  
I'm strong on the surface,  
not all the way through.  
I've never been perfect,  
but neither have you.  
So if you're asking me,  
I want you to know.

When my time comes,  
forget the wrong that I've done.  
help me leave behind some,  
reasons to be missed.  
Don't resent me,  
and when you're feeling empty.  
Keep me in your memory.  
Leave out all the rest,  
leave out all the rest.

Forgetting,  
all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,  
Pretending,  
That someone can save me from myself.  
I can't be who you are.

When my time comes,  
forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind some,  
reasons to be missed.  
Don't resent me,  
and when you're feeling empty.  
Keep me in your memory.  
Leave out all the rest,  
leave out all the rest.

Forgetting,  
all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,  
Pretending,  
someone else can come and save me from myself.  
I can't be who you are,  
I can't be who you are.

As soon as the last word hit the paper, fire exploded around me, consuming me in the orange monster. Tears fell from my eyes for the first time in 145 years as the pain became too much to bear and I closed my eyes, finally allowing myself to succumb to the ever lasting darkness. "Goodbye Elena. I-I love-" I gasped out loud as the fire in my heart burned more intensely then ever and I fell into an eternal sleep, the memory of Elena with her long chocolate hair and angelic laugh was the last thing I saw.

No one's POV

Elena was doing her hair when a sharp pain made her stop. She clutched her heart as a stabbing pain entered her body. After a few minutes, it passed just as quickly as it came. Before Elena could think of it anymore, her cell phone rang shrilly from her bedroom. She quickly dashed over to it and picked it up when she saw that Stefan calling. "Stefan, what's-"

"You need to come over here Elena. It's Damon." Not giving Elena time to answer, he hung up.

Elena put her hand to her mouth as she reeled from shock, the thought of Damon being dead haunted her. Faster then she ever thought possible, she got into the car and sped towards the boarding house, not caring If she got a ticket for speeding. She arrived there in record time and burst through the doors, hoping by some miracle that Damon would be standing there drinking and making witty comments towards her.

As soon as she saw the devastated look on Stefan's face, she knew he was gone. Liquid collected in pools around her eyes and she broke down right there infront of Stefan. Stefan took his girlfriend into his arms as he shed a couple of tears for his dead brother. He couldn't believe that he was crying over the man that made his life a living hell for the past 145 years. But he couldn't deny that he loved Damon. Of course he loved him and he knew Damon felt the same way. They just had a funny way of showing it.

After a few minutes, Elena cleared her eyes and walked up the stairs to Damon's room even though Stefan advised against it. "I have to see him Stefan. If I don't, then I'll know I'll regret it."

She opened the door and walked into Damon's room. Everything was black, just like Damon liked it. Even the bed spread was black. For the life of her Elena could never understand how Damon liked having a room like this but she figured that everyone had their different taste, no matter how weird it is.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Damon unmoving body lying on the bed, completely lifeless and dead. Tears sprang to her eyes but she held them in as she got a closer look at his perfectly sculptured face. The glittering blue in his eyes were her favorite thing about him, besides the overly big grin he got when he found something amusing or when he wanted to piss her off. Sadly she could see neither of them. They were gone just like he was.

Upon closer inspection she spotted a piece of paper laying neatly by Damon hand. She picked it up and read it:

To Elena,

By the time you read this I will already be gone. I can feel the minutes ticking by and my life force is ebbing away from me. I wanted you to know how I truly feel about you, and I hope that this song will give you an idea of what I want. Goodbye Elena.

Damon S.

As Elena read the the song, an avalanche of tears ran down her face and dripped onto black carpet. She clutched the paper in her hands and cried as she looked at Damon's face. She softly touched his cheek and could feel the wetness between her fingertips. That only made her cry harder as she dropped beside his bed and sobbed. Soon, the tears slowed down and she lifted her head up and kissed Damon softly on his pale lips, letting them linger there for a bit before pulling away. "I love you Damon." she cried as she wiped her tears away and pulled Damon's limp body in her arms and held him close to her, kissing his cheek softly. She stayed that way until Stefan came and held his crying girlfriend. "He didn't deserve this! He didn't deserve to die!"

Stefan nodded, stroking Elena's hair softly. "I know, I know."

Elena looked at Damon's body one last time before breaking out of Stefan's grasp and kneeling down to his bed side. "Stefan, I would like to be alone if you don't mind."

Stefan nodded in understanding. "I understand."

Elena watched as he left the room and closed the door, leaving Elena with Damon, her friend, enemy, and lover.

The end

A/N: I know that this was a sad Delena story so I take full responsibility for the tears that are shed. Lol. I hoped that you enjoyed it and please leave a review!


End file.
